Differences Aside
by JohnlockmerthurHolmescest1
Summary: For theresnotragedyinthat for the Johnlock gift exchange! Sherlock has been bullied all his school life for his wings but John finds and shows him that they arent bad at all.


Differences Aside

Sherlock had always known he was different; his family tried their best to make him feel normal but wasn't ever enough. Sherlock's older brother Mycroft taunted him for them.

"You had to be different, didn't you? Be Mummy's little angel." He would sneer at Sherlock. Because the second Sherlock Holmes was born he had been blessed to have wings. IT was a blessing but also a curse when he started high school. He was bullied badly for his wings, people pulling hard at the feathers, some falling out from stress and the pain of the tugs. He hated high school more than anything as he didn't have a friend to try and help him; everyone was too scared he would hurt them. But then _he_ came along and made everything better.

Sherlock locked himself into a bathroom stall quickly, crying lightly as he sat in the corner. Three bullies had cornered him and bet him up, trying to harm his wings again. He sat with his knees to his chest and slightly bloodied wings around his whole body. He wept hard and loud, not caring who would hear his sobs. But he really didn't expect to see the door open and him standing there.

John Watson. Every girl had this crush on him. His short blonde hair, kind warm smile and electric blue eyes. He was handsome, even Sherlock wouldn't deny that. But Sherlock was like those girls; he had this small crush on John but now this sixteen year old was standing in front of him. Sherlock looked up with red bloodshot eyes confused. "John?" He squeaked slightly. John walked into the stall and locked the door behind him, kneeling in front of Sherlock. "What happened to your wings?" He whispered worried, genuine concern over his beautiful features. Sherlock just wanted to lean forward and kiss Johns small pout that was in his lips. He mentally shook himself and sighed. "Bet up again. I'm fine though John. Really. Nothing to worry about." Sherlock whispered sadly. John wasn't buying it and reached out slowly, letting his fingertips run over the overly soft feathers, gasping softly. "Wow…Sherlock these are so soft. Why would anyone want to hurt these?" He whispered shocked. Sherlock flinched at the touched and tried to curl up even tighter into himself. "Don't hurt them John! I thought you better than them!" Sherlock snapped looking so lost and scared. He didn't really understand that John had a crush on his back.

John sat beside Sherlock in the bathroom stall, looking over at him slightly. "I wouldn't ever want to hurt you Sherlock. Please believe me." John whispered again for the millionth time. Sherlock was sulking, curled into a bloodied feathery cocoon. All John really wanted to do was be curled up with him in that mass of warm soft feathers but thought it to be wrong and inappropriate. Slowly, he reached out and stroked Sherlock's shoulder, feeling the other teenager stiffen at the touch. "I said not to touch me." Sherlock snarled but didn't have any bite to it. In fact, he enjoyed the touch, he wanted John to touch him more, taste and touch and feel and caress…Sherlock shook his head softly as his cheeks went red at the thoughts rushing through his mind. But John didn't fail to notice the blush. "Sherlock are you too warm?" He whispered softly turning Sherlock's head so they were now almost nose to nose with each other. John's breath froze in his throat at the closeness of them both. Less than in inch apart. Sherlock's eyes locked with Johns as he swallowed thickly. "John…" He whispered, his voice slightly trembled with slight worry and uncertainty. John smiled softly before leaning forward.

They kissed for a moment before John pulled away, cheeks slightly red. Sherlock looked dumbstruck as he looked at John, his wings fluffed up slightly from arousal. "John did…why did you kiss me? For a sick joke is that is? Cause you know I have a crush on you?!" He yelled as tears bubbled in his eyes again. He went to stand but John pulled him closely to himself, a hand on Sherlock's cheek. "I have a crush on you too, you idiot." He laughed softly, his blue eyes slightly darker from need. Sherlock frowned and scanned Johns face for any trace of a lie before breaking into a grin. "You do? No one ever has liked me in anyway John. What makes me special?" He asked softly. Laughing slightly, John cradled the back of Sherlock's head and pressed their lips together for a slow tender kiss. "Because you are beautiful Sherlock, so smart and your wings are gorgeous." He whispered against Sherlock's full lips. Sherlock's eyes fell closed into the kiss, unsure of how to really kiss anyone back. "I'm far from beautiful John, and my wings are a curse. How can they be deemed gorgeous in any way?" He huffed and looked away from John. The shorter, blonde haired boy kissed Sherlock's cheek and temple softly. "Can I touch them? I swear I won't hurt them, I just want to make sure there isn't any damage to them." He whispered into his ear. A small shiver went down Sherlock's spine at the thought of Johns fingers running through his fluffed feathers. When his feathers were fluffed from arousal, they became sensitive and it always felt amazing.

John sat behind Sherlock and looked at the wings folded to Sherlock's back tightly. "Don't hurt them, let them relax please?" He asked before Sherlock nodded, letting his white wings drooped slightly and spread out. The feathers were still overly fluffy from how close John was. John slowly reached out and touched Sherlock's left wing, gaining a small gasp. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" John whispered as he went to take his and away. "Don't you dare stop that John or I will bite you!" Sherlock snarled but his voice was deep and heavy with need and want now. Blushing deeply from the sound of Sherlock's voice, John raked his fingers through Sherlock's feathers, feeling the softness gliding over his skin. Sherlock let a small mewl out and tipped his head back, eyes falling closed. John realised that touching Sherlock's wings were sexually stimulating for him. He smirked before pressing a gentle kiss to the joint where his wings met his back. Sherlock almost cried out in pleasure, back arching slightly. "John!" He cried out slightly strangled. His cock was straining in his trousers, but he wanted his wings touched more right now. "Suck them John…" Sherlock's whispered shakily.

John took a few feathers slowly into his mouth and sucked on them, gaining a deep erotic groan from the black haired sixteen year old. Sherlock moaned loudly as he withered slightly, needing more stimulation. "More please…" He whimpered before John sucked on more feathers closer to the joint to his back where they were most sensitive. Sherlock tossed his head back and cried out in such pleasure, quickly freeing his cock and wrapped his long slender fingers around the heated flesh. John moaned softly as he caught a glimpse of Sherlock stroking himself. "Do you know how beautiful you look like this Sherlock Holmes?" He purred into his ear, arms around Sherlock's waist gently. Sherlock shook his head slightly, swallowing hard. "Tell me how beautiful I am, please." He whispered almost silently.

So John did, but without words. He kissed and touched over both of Sherlock's wings slowly and gently, till the other teen was a withering begging mess in his arms. "Do you want me Sherlock?" He whispered lustfully into his ear, licking the shell. Sherlock shuddered softly and nodded. "Please, John. I need you…" he whispered and looked over his shoulder. John pressed their mouths together in a heated yet slightly sloppy kiss. John stood and pulled Sherlock to his feet, pressing the taller boys chest to the wall. "I won't hurt you alright? I will try not to hurt you." He whispered sweetly at Sherlock's as he ran his hand over Sherlock's thighs. Taking a few deep breaths Sherlock nodded, needing this so badly now. John t0ook Sherlock's trousers and boxers down his thighs slowly, his fingers touching and stroking his thighs slowly. "How badly do you need this Sherlock?" He smirked. He wanted him to beg now. "Fucking now John! Just get that large cock of yours into my arse now!" Sherlock barked slightly annoyed why John was taking so long. His wings fluttered and spread out slightly with anticipation. "Touchy, touchy." John laughed softly before sucking one of his fingers quickly and pressed it softly over Sherlock's entrance. "I don't want to hurt you alright? I need to stretch you first." He smiled. Sherlock huffed and nodded, knowing he didn't want to go home with a sore arse and having to explain that to his brother.

Slowly, John pushed his spit coated finger inside of Sherlock's tight hot body, gasping at the feeling. "Sherlock…" He whispered gently. Sherlock tensed up, not really liking the slight burn and stretch but wanted it still. He needed John to fuck him now. "More please John…" Sherlock panted. John moved his finger in and out of Sherlock's body slowly before added a second slicked one with the first. Sherlock whimpered and tightened himself around the two digits. "Slow, please" John nodded and stopped with his two fingers half way inside of Sherlock. A few moments later Sherlock shifted his hips and moaned softly. John shoved his fingers inside of Sherlock and kissed over the teenager's neck softly. "Is this alright? Not hurting too badly?" He whispered, knowing he would feel terrible if he hurt Sherlock at all. "I'm fine but I need you now! I'm ready John please!" Sherlock begged and panted, his hand around his own cock to stop himself coming so fast when John was inside of him. "Fine." John whispered and he felt a small flutter in his stomach.

He slowly pushed his own trousers and red boxers around his thighs and spat onto his palm, slickening up his hard and waiting cock. "Ready?" He whispered breathily, but knew the answer as Sherlock just grunted, wings fluffed and trembled softly. Slowly as he cock he pushed the head of his cock inside of Sherlock, moaning loudly in pleasure at the tightness and heat that one man could possess. Sherlock moaned and panted hard. "Just go John! All in one, I can take it." He yelled at him but no bite. John laughed softly and held Sherlock's hips before snapping his hips forward, burying himself deep inside of Sherlock. He pressed his chest to Sherlock's back softly, holding him closely. Sherlock feathers fluffed over Johns face slightly as he was so close but John only sucked them, softly to make Sherlock groan. "Fast, please now!" Sherlock begged softly, just as John started thrusting in and out the winged teenagers' body. He was in heaven, he really was. IN the school bathrooms during class fucking the school target for bullying. He couldn't think of anywhere better to be really.


End file.
